Electronic devices may have microphones, speakers, and other components. Certain devices may be wearable devices, such as watches, glasses, and the like, and may be worn by users. However, certain devices may be bulky and/or have relatively large footprints, which may therefore make it difficult for users to wear such devices. In addition, performance of some electronic devices may be affected by the human body. As a result, devices with reduced footprints and/or smaller form factors, while maintaining functionality, may be desired.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may encompass, depending on the context, a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.